gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Virginia-class
Atorius as a variant? Shouldn't we count the Atorius as a variant? I mean its been modified and updated with newer technology, so wouldn't it be considered as a variant? -Dav7d2 - The ChroniK Editor! 01:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I think it should be considered a variant to the Virginia-class. -User:HarryAck About Artorious's Upgrade Guys: I updated the profile and gave it a good explanation to everything about its class. Now can someone confirm when it was upgraded that it was given particle weapons? I doubt that ESF engineers would be so cheap to install a GN T Drive, but not new guns for the carrier. Can anyone help confirm? Also, any issues with the article? I did some educational guessing. :P Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 14:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) If they did install a GN Tau Drive as well as a Trans-am System then they must have upgraded the Virginia-class as well as making it longer than normal Virginia-class.HarryAck 16:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC)User:HarryAck Well, I know for sure that the Virgina-class receieved one upgrade: it uses GN Missiles. However I'm unsure whether it and/or the Laohu-class now use particle guns. Whilst there is a shot of a Laohu firing its main gun during the movie I'm unsure whether it's a particle or linear cannon, though the 'beam' fired was orange instead of "linear cannon" blue. I can provide a picture reference if you want. - Strike Albion 17:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) No, that's fine, that's enough grounds for me to write it up it was given modern guns. I mean they do it in modern real life military, I doubt the ESF would be so half baked with their upgrades. Thanks. Taikage - trying to rule the world without a Pinky 01:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ha! The new pics reveal the thing is loaded with Laser Cannons. Is there a bottom pic? I counted 4 guns, however i want to see the bottom to be sure. I want to make sure everything is right. Taikage - Admin 22:58, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I tried to make an edit myself but apparently the computer I'm using right now doesn't like me editing wiki pages (though adding to the talk pages seems to be fine)... Anyways, throughout the second season and in the movie, we see various Virginia-class ships with all sorts of mixed weapons loadouts. Comparing those loadouts it can be gathered that the Virginia's weapons hardpoints are "universal" in that two ships side by side will have different weapons mounted on the same hardpoint location on the hull. With that said, the Virginia's only "hard-mounted" weapons are the two forward linear cannons mounted in the faces of the mobile suit/cargo modules. The other 13ish hardpoints all over the ship have been seen to hold Linear Cannons, Laser Cannons, Conventional Missile Launchers, and GN Missile Launchers on different ships throughout the series and movie. We can deduce from this that each hardpoint simply has a mounting mechanism, a power supply, and a fire-control interface to be utilized by the ship's onboard control systems which would allow almost any type of modular weapon to be mounted at the locations. If there is a consensus that agrees with this, then I will implement this data on the page at a later time. I can provide various screenshots as well (might have to wait for a few until I can buy the last DVD set for Season 2 though...). Arvis1804 23:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The blu-ray version is already out for download, why buy it? Taikage - Admin 01:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Split Page? Guys: I feel we should make a separate page for the Artorius. Like the Smultron and Sakikage, the unit has strong differences from your average unit. I'm going to split the page myself, but I'll give it a day to see what's the consensus. Taikage - Admin 02:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Artorious hasn't been defined as a class of ships, it's still considered a heavily modified Virginia-class. Wait until 00 Final Mechanics and then we can create a separate page if necessaryGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 02:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I've so far haven't seen a single ship in the movie that even matches its modifications and damn does it baffle me. A GN Field as a door, but not as a defense shield!? Eh...what were those guys thinking? Any case, I'll complete my assessment with Artorius soon, but the more i try to understand the ship, the more different and unique i find it. Taikage - Admin 04:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Don't think it needs a page at this point yet. We know too little about it to elaborate it nicely on it's own page for now. It is however officially considered a Virginia class (albeit modified) according to one of the sourcebooks. -SonicSP 07:31, February 3, 2011 (UTC) About Recent Artorius Edit Guys: Who the hell wrote about Artorius being a class? It seems like some of the data is made up. Before I correct it though, could someone confirm my findings? Taikage - Admin 04:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) HarryAck made it up. I put a delete tag on the page and included a redirect to the Virginia-classGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 04:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's confirmed to be a virginia class according to one of the sourcebooks (some of the recent less significant books have confusing similar names so I can't F-ing remember them), so it's not a class. Just the name of a heavily modded Virginia used by the Solbraves. -SonicSP 06:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) About its Armaments Guys, could someone tell me how many missiles it can load up? Unless what was stated on the infobox was based on a book, I only counted 5 3-tube missile launchers, totally 15 missiles at best. However, the infobox suggest otherwise, anyone can shed some light? Taikage - Admin 21:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC)